Not according to plan
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: Joey's plan was to trap Henry in a cartoon world he created in his closet, not for everyone in that world to escape and Joey having to sheepishly ask Henry to help him find the loose toons... whoops...


**Authoress' note: Scary/Funny idea that I have. I have no idea where I can take this story, so suggestions are welcome! If you'd like to continue the story for me, let me know in the reviews. I'm jacked up as it is on my projects in a bit of a writers block. If you're an old fan, suggestions for my other projects are welcomed as well.**

 **I own nothing**

Creating a cartoon world in you closet to trap your friend is easy for Joey. _Containing_ it is another matter entirely.

Of course, Henry Stein didn't know this. He had received the letter from his "old pal" earlier that day but he was in no hurry. The middle-aged man was sitting on the couch with his wife Linda while his two daughters Charity and Grace sat on the floor. In front of them was one of those old teles. It was a Saturday night tradition that they would watch the news as a family, and tonight new's had something spacial in store.

 _"This just in, Madison Apartments in disarray. A giant black animal resembling a feline has been spotted on the property. Both police and animal control was called in, but the beast is nowhere to be found. Everyone is advised to stay indoors until the situation is handled. Other residents of the apartments have reported seeing several two-legged dogs and a young woman covered in possible black paint. Back to you Tom."_

Linda stared at her husband. "A giant cat? What, did a puma escape from the zoo or something?"

Grace swallowed. "Dear lord I hope not. Imagine if that thing got inside..." Grace stood up, suddenly shaky. "Should we all go upstairs...?"

"Ah pish." Charity huffed. "What's the chances of that thing coming here?"

"Considering that dad threw out the expired meat, I'd say pretty high." Grace retorted.

"Alright, that's enough news tonight." Linda turned off the tele. "You two best be to bed."

The girls grumbled in protest, but still kissed their parents goodnight before going upstairs. Henry and Linda retired soon afterwards, but Henry couldn't get a wink of rest. He couldn't tell if it was because of the loose animal, Joey's letter, Charity's wedding, or something else...

OOO

Grace was a girl of habit.

The young teenager made her way into the kitchen for the cookie jar. It was a nightly tradition to grab a cookie and some milk before retreating to her room for some light reading. She was about halfway through _Hamlet_ , and there was only so much doom-and-gloom she could handle.

Since it was night she was almost blind, so her had to feel her way around. Grace quietly carried a chair to the fridge. Being as nimble as a cat she climbed up and felt for the jar. Unbeknownst to her, dark, inky tentacles were forming on the wall.

She did hear the low growling, though.

Grace's heart quickened as the noise processed in her ears. Gripping the jar Grace slowly turned around. At the far end of the kitchen was the outline of something very tall, and very thin.

And... Grace handled the situation as well as any teen could. She screamed and threw the jar at it.

The creature yelped as the jar shattered at its feet. Grace jumped off the chair and raced for the living room, but the thing was too fast. Grace was thrown to the floor with the thing on tip of her, dripping off black... paint? Water?

Grace screamed as tried to fight it, but instead of it fighting back it gripped her tightly and began to rock back and fourth on it's seat, whining and moaning. Once Grace realized it wasn't going to kill her, she tried to better position herself so that she wasn't flopping around like a doll. But when she did it tightened it's grasp and let out a warning growl.

"Okay... Okay..." Grace whispered through her hyperventilation. "It's okay... I'm not leaving, I just need you to let go of me..."

 _ **"HHHHGGGG..."**_

"Okay, maybe not."

As Grace tried to process the situation, the kitchen lights turned on, revealing a startled Henry with his hand on the light switch. Before he could move, Grace held out her free arm and said in the calmest tone she could muster: "Do. Not. Make. _Any._ Sudden. Moves."

 **Authoress' note: Just so you all know, this is not part of my "What Was Promised" cannon, I just like using Grace and Charity whenever Henry is with his wife and family. In my head cannon, Henry has two daughters, no matter what story I'm doing.**

 **Are we good? Good.**

 **Also someone asked if "What Was Promised" and Ink Demons vs Real Demons" are connected, and I'm here to say they are not. Two different cannons.**

 **Anywho, follow favorite and revi- you already know the drill.**

 **Bendy: Someone seems a bit snarky tonight.**

 **Me: Hey, it's been a long weak, punk.**

 **Bendy: Gees, no need to be sassy. By the way, when are ya gonna update "What was Pro-"**

 **Me: _STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT!_**

 **Bendy: O_o**


End file.
